Division 1
'General' The First Division is ranked highest among the 13 Divisions. Even subordinate members of the First Division are considered model Shinigami. Emergencies must be dealt with swiftly; quick decisions and quick actions are essential. The division is able to ascertain a situation and mobilize quickly even before an order is issued. That is the true value of the First Division. Being accepted to the First Division is a great honor. Those accepted are expected to be seen as great leaders and serve as examples for the other divisions. 'Duties' The First Division's duty is to maintain the chain of command and lines of communication within the Gotei 13. The First Division is usually the first to pass down orders to the other Divisions and their various members, as well as management and co-ordination of the Royal Seireitei Air Force. The Captain Commander, is in charge of leading the Gotei 13 as a whole. The CC co-ordinates closely with the captains of each Division. The Captain Commander also handles sending assignments down the chain of command to be completed by officers. The CC also makes sure that the Divisions are funded and operating efficiently. The Lieutenant Commander, directs the other lieutenants giving them orders as well as sending orders further down the chain of the other Divisions. 'The Shadow of Intent' The Shadow of Intent is the massive command and communication assault carrier controlled by the 1st Division. At 3714 meters long, and 1618 meters wide at its widest point, and 400 meters deep. It is one of the biggest ships in the RSAF fleet. The Shadow of Intent is silver mane in color (same as the squad color), with black outlines and blue markings in certain areas. The ship is made of a super-high strength composite material, giving it outstanding durability even when its shields are down. The main purpose of The Shadow of Intent is to provide a mobile communications hub, and a provide the purpose of a carrier for RSAF fighters and other ships in the fleet. However, it's true purpose is to provide a war deterrent against any enemies of the Feudal State that night rear their heads. The Shadow of Intent is equipped with a plasma energy projector canon on the bottom of its forward prow. This canon unleashes a lance of plasma that is capable of turning a kilometer wide area into a smoldering crater of glass. The ship is equipped with two plasma torpedo cannons on the front of its prow. Most of its combat power comes from its array of nearly 500 fighters, stored within hangar bays. There is one large hangar bay on the belly of the ship, and two smaller ones on the top of the ship. The fighters provide point defense of the ship, as well as tactical ground operations (bombing runs, etc). The main hangar bay in the belly of ship is so massive, it is capable of holding most of the RSAF fleet inside it. The ship is equipped with a device that constantly generats a Ten no Konpeki Raito barrier around the ship at all times. The barrier is capable of withstanding several cero in a single strike without damaging the ship itself. From 0% shields, it takes ten minutes to recharge the shields due to the size of the ship. The ship is equipped with a drive core that allows it to move between worlds. When not in use, The Shadow of Intent is stored in a dry-dock just outside of the Rukon. 'Barracks' The first Division's barracks takes the shape of an immensely large European style castle that sits in the very core of the Seireitei. Surrounding the castle, is a small city that is the center of trade and communication in the Seireitei. The main tower of the 1st Division's barracks towers to an incredible height of 1200m. The main tower can be seen from across the Soul Society. The tower is surrounded by a large courtyard of exquisitely tended gardens. Upon entering the tower, one sees a vast room with staircases leading up to higher floors which contain offices and what not, and staircases leading down into the basement levels and into areas such as Muken. The Sokyoku is now sealed within three statues in the courtyard just outside the tower's main entrance. (See the second picture on the right). At the very top of the tower lies the assembly hall. The assembly hall is where the captains will gather for meetings and things of the like. When the captains gather, they all stand on one side of the blue carpet. Even numbers on the right side, odd numbers on the left. The captain commander sits upon a throne at the far end of the room, opposite the entrance. The captain commander and lieutenant commander's quarters and offices are located one level below the assembly hall. 'Squad Information' Theme Song: Two Steps From Hell - Atlas Battle Theme: Two Steps From Hell - Kingdom Skies Pokemon: Lugia Mascot: Dire Wolf Squad Colour: Purple Motto: "Our people we serve." 'Seats' 'Former Members' Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13